


I'm on Fire

by valkyriered



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Galaxy Garrison, Grinding, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Series, Pre-diagnosis, Shadam, Sub Shiro (Voltron), adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriered/pseuds/valkyriered
Summary: There’s three days between the end of finals and graduation that are infamous at the Garrison.Shiro and Adam spend it partying, and with each other.Takes place pre-diagnosis.





	I'm on Fire

There’s three days between the end of finals and graduation that are infamous at the Garrison.  
  
Some students elect to spend that time packing their things and tidying up their rooms in preparation for moving out. Others spend it taking in the last of the desert before they head home for the summer, breathing in the warm, dry air.  
  
A third group, which generally involves the entire senior class, spends it partying.  
  
After years of training, studying, and staying in line, they finally have their first breath of freedom. They’ll be _pilots_ — low-ranking pilots, but real pilots, who are eligible to fly deep-space missions. Even the more studious ones will generally let loose.  
  
The Garrison is aware of the partying that goes on— it would be impossible for them not to be, considering the sheer amount of noise that the students can collectively generate after finals week. They turn something of a blind eye to it. It’s better to have the students partying under their roof than going into town and terrorizing the locals. As a result, on the last day of finals, just before the sun begins to set, students start lugging supplies out into the desert— folding tables, kegs, wood for fires— and setting them up as students trickle out of their buildings and head out to the desert. Some come armed with various bottles of alcohol that they’ve stocked up on, while others simply bring stacks of notes, flashcards, and books to use as fuel for the fires.  
  
Suffice to say, they know how to throw a party.  
  
Shiro’s already out there when they’re setting up, jacket tied carelessly around his waist while he begins the process of starting up one of the many fires. It’s his last one of these parties, and the first one where he can fully let loose— he’s graduating in three days. Adam will be with him. They’ll be pilots. Shiro cups his hand against his forehead, gazing out at the horizon, the way the desert seems to stretch on for miles. He has a ring under his tank top and nestled against his heart, on a chain that Adam had given him along with it. Not an engagement, he’d said, but a promise.  
  
The idea of it sends a small thrill through his body, and he allows himself that bit of excitement before returning to stuffing his physics notecards under the logs to serve as kindling. Shiro quietly hums his mnemonic song that he used to memorize the Maxwell-Faraday equation. He pulls out the book of matches that Casey had handed him, and begins the slow process of coaxing the fire to life.  
  
“Should they really be letting you do that?” He hears from over his shoulder, and he doesn’t need to turn around to know exactly who it is.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Hey.” Adam leans down to press a kiss to Shiro’s scalp. “Do you want something to drink?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Alright, one sec.”  
  
Shiro returns to messing with the flash cards until his Ohm’s Law one from freshman year goes up in flames. Good riddance.  
  
Adam comes back with two beers in hand, one for Shiro, one for himself. They’re icy-cold despite the heat of the desert, and Shiro presses the can against his throat, letting the metal cool his skin. Adam watches him, takes a long, slow sip from his beer as he eyes the way the condensation slips down Shiro’s skin. His eyes drop to the barest outline of the ring underneath Shiro’s shirt, and he smiles.  
  
Shiro smiles back.  
  
There’s more to do after the fires. They set up the coolers for the beer, the tables for the liquor and cups, and the generator for the speakers and music. There’s already music softly playing, although it’s just some light guitar music— Shiro knows from experience that later on it’ll transition to something heavier and louder. Other students are starting to arrive, opening bottles and pouring themselves drinks before assisting with setup. It’s not that intensive, but it goes slowly since people are socializing while they work. Matt shows up with multiple rolls of seemingly magnetized tape that can stick to the ground. He begins expertly using it to tape out what turns out to be a giant beer pong board in the sand.  
  
“We can put like, forty cups out.”  
  
“Holy shit, Matt.”  
  
The music is starting to get louder, and Shiro can feel the three beers he had while helping set up. He can see students coming down the hill from the Garrison, loudly and excitedly chatting. Some have brought lawn chairs to sit by the fire with, while others have alcohol or snacks tucked under their arms. Shiro can see Courtney from his Orbital Mechanics II class armed with what appears to be a light-up beach ball. She waves wildly at him before launching the ball into the growing crowd.  
  
The sun has finally set, leaving the slightest orange glow around the horizon. It’s beginning to get cold, but Shiro’s had enough alcohol that he can barely feel the chill against his arms. When he tilts his head back, he can see the sprinkling of stars against the sky, the barest outline of the milky way. Out in the desert, the sky is always clear.  
  
Shiro is broken out of his trance by Matt grabbing at his elbow. “Will you be on my team?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“My team. My beer pong team.” Matt points at the massive board. “Adam says we’re not allowed to do singles with a board this size, or whatever. Something about social responsibility.”  
  
Shiro laughs. “I’ll be on your team.”  
  
They lose terribly. Matt is too excited to do his best, and Shiro won’t stop giggling, and the three other students on their team are all electrical engineers who have terrible aim. They end up sitting on their end of the massive board, cheering as one of the engineers downs her beer after the opposing team sinks their third ball in a row.  
  
“Maybe the real prize was the friends we made along the way.” Matt suggests.  
  
Shiro snorts. “You think you’re a prize?”  
  
“Aww, you love me.” Matt links his arm with Shiro’s. “Remember when we did that lunar resupply?”  
  
“I remember thinking about how I never wanted to do a mission with you again.”  
  
Matt laughs. “Fine, fine. Dad wants you to come by for dinner after graduation, by the way.”  
  
“Mm. I can’t, Adam and I have plans.”  
  
“Oooh, _plans_ …”  
  
“Don’t be gross.”  
  
“As if that’s an option. You should come by another time soon, then. He likes that you laugh at his jokes.”  
  
“I do actually think they’re funny.”  
  
“I know. It’s terrible.” Matt nudges at Shiro. “Do you think Adam’s going to, you know…?”  
  
Shiro shakes his head. “Nah. Not yet. We have stuff to do before we’re going to begin thinking about that stuff.”  
  
“Alright. Just remember that I called dibs on best man.”  
  
“I really don’t think that’s how it works.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure it is. C’mon, they’re starting flip cup.”  
  
Shiro lets Matt tug him over to another table, lets him goad him into doing a shot. He’s well and truly blitzed at this point, and someone turns up the music and Shiro can’t help swaying his hips in time. It’s dark now, but in the light of the fires Shiro can see Adam.  
  
_Turn around. Look at me._  
  
Adam turns. His eyes catch Shiro’s almost immediately, and they slide down his body appreciatively before he hands off his drink to someone and begins cutting through the crowd towards him.  
  
“Hey.” Adam says.  
  
“Hey.” Shiro replies.  
  
Adam tugs on Shiro’s shirt. “You should be careful dancing like that.” He murmurs. “Someone might get the wrong idea.”  
  
“Yeah? Like what?”  
  
“Like you don’t have a boyfriend.” Adam loosens his hand, runs it down Shiro’s shirt. “Turn around.”  
  
Shiro turns around, lets Adam slot himself in behind him and start guiding his hips in a slow, dirty grind. Nobody spares them a second glance— people all around them are dancing, some less clothed than others. Adam moves his hand to Shiro’s front, pressing against his lower abdomen to keep Shiro tight against him, making sure he can feel the way Adam is half-hard.  
  
“Fuck.” Shiro breathes, turning his head to catch Adam’s mouth with his own. He kisses aggressively, biting at his lower lip, sucking on Shiro’s tongue. The hand that isn’t playing with Shiro’s waistband comes up to hold onto his chin, holding him in place while they kiss.  
  
“Love you.” Adam whispers against his lips.  
  
“Love you too.”  
  
His other hand slides lower, teasing under Shiro’s waistband in silent question. Shiro knows that it’s probably not the best idea to do this in public, but they’ll barely stand out for it, and there’s nothing he wants more right now than Adam’s hand on his dick.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Adam expertly pops open Shiro’s button and fly, sliding his hand under his pants and boxers to wrap around his dick. Shiro moans, loudly, barely covered by the pulsing music. Adam laughs.  
  
“Shhh…” He whispers, capturing Shiro’s mouth in another kiss, moving his hand in a long, slow stroke. This time, Shiro can only moan into Adam’s mouth, his hips sinuously moving between Adam’s hand and his crotch. He can feel every little bit of Adam against his ass, the way his dick is moving against him through the layers of clothing, catching on his waistband. His shirt is getting rucked up from Adam’s movements, and if anyone looked they would know exactly what was going on, but nobody’s looking and _fuck_ does it feel good.  
  
“You like that?” Adam murmurs into his ear, his voice low. “Does it feel good?”  
  
“Y-yeah. Fuck.”  
  
“You think anyone’s watching us right now?”  
  
The question hits Shiro right in the gut, and Adam covers his mouth with his hand before the moan can escape him, so it instead ends up muffled by his fingers.  
  
“Shhh, sweetheart.” Adam coos in his ear. Shiro gasps against Adam’s fingers, blindly thrusting into his hand. His pants are uncomfortably sticky now, his thrusting smoother with his precome as lubricant. “You gonna come for me?”  
Shiro nods frantically. Adam tilts his head down, begins sucking a mark into Shiro’s neck as he picks up the pace, losing the rhythm as he thrusts increasingly frantically against Shiro’s ass.  
  
“You gonna come in your pants?” Adam asks, his voice shaky, and Shiro can tell that he’s close too, and Adam finally lets out a moan as he thrusts particularly hard against Shiro, and that’s what ends up sending him over the edge.  
  
Shiro does end up finishing in his pants, and he already knows that there’s going to be a stain on his front. Adam’s still behind him, doing short little thrusts against his ass, but Shiro knows that’s not going to get him off. He tugs Adam’s hand out of his pants. It’s glistening with come, and Adam wipes it against Shiro’s stomach before tugging down his tank top.  
  
Shiro can tell Adam’s getting close, that he wants to come, but this isn’t the way to do it. “Let me suck your dick.” Shiro breathes.  
  
“Here?”  
  
Shiro shakes his head. They already went far enough in front of everyone else— and it’s probably impossible to disguise blowing someone as dancing. “C’mon.” He says, grabbing Adam’s wrist, and taking the moment to look him up and down. He looks ridiculous— his lips are red and swollen from kissing and biting, his hair mussed up, his uniform far from regulation. There’s a visible tent in front of his trousers. Of course, Shiro probably doesn’t look much better. Adam grins. Shiro laughs.  
  
He ends up tugging Adam towards one of the rocky outcroppings that they’ve both flown along plenty of times. Between the darkness of the night and the cover from the rocks, they’re relatively hidden, although they can still see the light of the bonfires and the dancing bodies, and hear the distant, heavy thrum of the music.  
  
“Hey.” Adam whispers, tugs Shiro closer to press a gentle kiss to his mouth.  
  
“Hey.” Shiro murmurs back. Adam’s no longer hard, but he doesn’t seem to mind— instead, he leans in again, kissing Shiro slow and languidly, running his hands through his hair, rubbing his thumb along Shiro’s throat. Shiro knows what he’s saying, kisses back in an attempt to even begin to express the way he feels for Adam.  
  
_I love you._  
  
“Take off your pants.” Shiro says against Adam’s lips, and Adam laughs. Out in the desert, in the dark, his laughter echoes against the rocks. The wind is gentle and cool.  
  
“How about you get on your knees?” Adam suggests, grinning.  
  
Shiro gets on his knees, but he doesn’t stop smiling up at Adam, even as Adam reaches down and tugs at the straps of Shiro’s tank top.  
  
“Take this off.”  
  
Shiro strips off the tank top, casts it aside in the sand. It’s going to be gross later, but for now he doesn’t mind. Adam looks down at him, looks down at the ring laying clear and proud against his chest.  
  
“Do you think you can come again?”  
  
Shiro inhales sharply, his cock already twitching at the question. “Do you want me to?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Okay. I can.”  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
Shiro bites his lip, palms at himself. It’s more for show than anything, but Adam watches with cool interest as Shiro rubs at his crotch. He’s watched Shiro get himself off plenty of times, sitting calmly while Shiro uses a vibrator or humps a pillow. Adam likes the show, and Shiro would be lying if he said he didn’t like being watched. Adam leans down, tugs Shiro up onto his knees so he can pull Shiro’s pants down to his thighs, exposing him completely. He stands, looking down at Shiro, admiring his work.  
  
There’s a soft clink as Adam undoes his belt, his button, slowly unzips his pants. He doesn’t take them off like Shiro asked, but he does shuffle them down slightly, tugs down his underwear so Shiro can see his cock. It’s wet from their earlier activities, dripping, and Shiro wants nothing more than to put his mouth on it.  
  
But he waits.  
  
“Do you want it?” Adam asks softly.  
  
Shiro nods.  
  
“C’mere, baby.”  
  
Shiro shuffles forward on his knees, whines when Adam grabs him by the bangs and takes a step forward. Shiro obediently opens his mouth, looks up at Adam. _Begging for it._  
  
Adam takes ahold of his cock, expertly running his hand up and down the shaft, his breath coming in heavy gasps. He places the tip right against Shiro’s lower lip, letting him get the barest taste of it.  
  
“Do you want it, sweetheart?” He asks again.  
  
Shiro nods again, slowly, carefully so as to not dislodge Adam’s grip on his hair or his dick against his mouth. He reaches down, makes a show of slowly jerking himself off. He’s not fully hard, but Adam is looking down at him with dark eyes, watching, and the feeling goes straight to his cock.  
  
“You’re so good.” Adam murmurs, and then slowly begins to push into Shiro’s mouth. He’s heavy against his tongue, bitter from the precome but the taste is so familiar that Shiro practically savors it. He keeps going, slowly, until he hits the back of Shiro’s throat. He holds it there for a moment, letting Shiro choke and gag they way they both like, before pulling back and doing it again. And again. Saliva and precome drip down Shiro’s chin. They’re going too slowly and there’s no way this can be satisfying, but Shiro likes the thrill and Adam likes the control.  
  
“You like choking on my cock?” Adam asks. Shiro whines, low in his throat, and Adam inhales sharply at the vibration. “You want me to fuck your mouth?”  
  
Adam looks down at him expectantly for this one. He’s checking in, asking if he’s hurting him, if they should stop. Shiro leans back, takes a breath. There’s a string of saliva hanging between his mouth and Adam’s dick. “Yeah.” He says. “Fuck my mouth.”  
  
“Tap out if you need it.” Adam murmurs, before taking a firmer hold of Shiro’s bangs and pushing his cock back in his mouth. This time the thrusts are harder, faster, and he isn’t waiting for Shiro to recover after choking. It’s purely for Adam’s pleasure, and Shiro closes his eyes, starts jacking himself off a little faster. Adam’s getting harder, and he can tell he’s close to coming. Adam’s making quiet little noises under his breath, getting louder with every thrust, pushing deeper into Shiro’s throat.  
  
Just when Shiro thinks he’s about to come, Adam shoves Shiro off his cock. Shiro looks up at him, confused, but then Adam starts stroking himself with his free hand, using his grip on Shiro’s bangs to tilt his head back further, looking right into Shiro’s eyes. _Oh_.  
  
“Fuck, _Shiro_.” Adam gasps as he comes, tightening his grip on Shiro’s bangs until it hurts. His hips give involuntary, tiny twitches as he comes across Shiro’s chest, dripping down his pecs, his abdomen. Shiro spreads his legs further, showing off as he goes faster, as Adam watches.  
  
“Look at you.” Adam murmurs, more collected now that he’s come. He releases his dick, tucks it back into his pants, and then gets down on his knees to smear his spit-and-come covered hand through the mess on Shiro’s chest. “Look at you, good boy.”  
  
“Just for you.” Shiro says shakily.  
  
“Yeah, just for me.” Adam says softly, almost tenderly. He brushes a kiss to Shiro’s cheek, then lowers his hand to wrap around Shiro’s cock. It’s dripping with spit, and the come from Shiro’s chest and the mess that had already been in his pants earlier. Adam presses his forehead against Shiro’s. “Are you close?”  
  
“Yeah.” Shiro breathes. “M’gonna come.”  
  
“Good.” Adam tilts his head, nips at Shiro’s lower lip. “I wanna watch.”  
  
Shiro grits his teeth, and Adam squeezes a bit harder.  
  
“More?”  
  
“Faster. Please.” Shiro says. His face is flushed, and he’s worked up from already coming once. Adam can see his thighs beginning to shake.  
  
“Just breathe, baby.” Adam murmurs, picking up the pace. “C’mon, sweetheart.”  
  
“M’gonna—“ Shiro cuts himself off with a moan.  
  
“I know, I know. C’mon, I want to see.”  
  
“S’too much.”  
  
“Do you want to stop?”  
  
“N-no, come on, come on, oh _fuck_ —“ Shiro’s shivering from the overstimulation, his face screwed up, his chest heaving. A tear drips down his cheek. He lets out a garbled noise, thrusting harder into Adam’s hand.  
  
“You’re doing so good, come on, baby, come for me—“  
  
A cry tears out of Shiro’s throat as he comes, and Adam watches as Shiro’s cock twitches, spurts what’s left against the ground, against his hand. Shiro collapses against him, resting his forehead on Adam’s shoulder. He’s still shaking.  
  
“You did so good.” Adam presses a kiss against Shiro’s head.  
  
Shiro just nods against him, but doesn’t move.  
  
Adam nudges him. “D’you wanna clean me off?”  
  
Shiro nods again, tilts his head and grabs at Adam’s wrist so he can lap against his palm. Adam tilts his hand, letting him get in between the fingers before finally pushing three in his mouth. He goes deep, chokes Shiro a little bit before pulling back and letting him suckle on them.  
  
They sit in silence for a bit, Adam periodically switching fingers, listening to the distant rhythm of the music, the sounds of the desert around them.  
  
“You’re a mess.” Adam finally says.  
  
Shiro laughs around his fingers. “There’s no way we’re going to be able to go back to the party like this.”  
  
Adam snorts. “I don’t mind. C’mon, let’s go home. We can take a bath.”  
  
Adam gets up first, brushing the sand and dust off of his pants before helping Shiro up. His legs are weak from coming twice, and he leans against Adam for a moment before regaining his balance. He tucks himself back into his pants, pulls up his ruined underwear and does up his zipper. Shiro grabs his tank top, makes to put it on, but Adam stops him.  
  
“If you put it on now, the sand’s going to stick to your chest.”  
  
“So, what? I should just walk back to campus with come all over my chest?”  
  
“Here, take my jacket—“ Adam shrugs it off, passes it over to Shiro who slides it on and zips it up the front.  
  
“How do I look?” Shiro asks, doing an inelegant twirl for him.  
  
“Like you came in your pants.” Adam laughs. “Maybe nobody will see us.”  
  
“Who cares if they do?” Shiro says, his eyes shining. “We’re graduating in two days. We’re almost done.”  
  
“We’re almost done.” Adam agrees. Shiro laughs and skips ahead, tilts his head back to gaze up at the stars.  
  
“Hey.” Adam says.  
  
“Hey.” Shiro says back. He pauses, lets Adam catch up, lets him thread his fingers with him, lets him catch his gaze.  
  
“I love you.” Adam says softly.  
  
Shiro grins. “I love you too.” He looks back up at the sky. “I can’t wait to see what happens next.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the saddest, sexiest jam in the book: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzQvGz6_fvA
> 
> Big ol' shoutout to Demenior for reading this as I wrote it, and providing very necessary feedback on the sex. I love u, u ho. u motherfucker


End file.
